


Les certitudes de la jeunesse

by malurette



Series: Du côté des femmes [6]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Coming of Age, Gen, Mythology - Freeform, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June se croyait destinée à être Saint d'Andromède. C'est facile, à cet âge, de tout à coup se prendre un peu pour le centre de tout... Ça passe ensuite. C'est tout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les certitudes de la jeunesse

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Les certitudes de la jeunesse...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya  
>  **Personnages :** June, Céphée  
>  **Genre :** gen/adolescent  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Notes :** exceptionnellement, cette fois je me baserai plus sur l'anime que sur le manga, histoire d'avoir quelques condisciples de plus que Shun avec qui mettre cette petite June en compétition ;  
> aussi, question characterization... non seulement on en sait très peu sur elle, mais en plus je vais m'éloigner légèrement de ce déjà peu le temps de cette fic sous prétexte qu'à l'adolescence on peut avoir la personnalité qui fluctue par moments, pour revenir à quelque chose de plus familier seulement après. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** « arrogance » pour 31_jours (17 avril '12)  
>  \+ repostée sur 10_choix pour le thème o5#o1, « espoir » (table libre)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 850

L'Ordre d'Athéna survit depuis les temps mythologiques en gardant vivantes les vielles légendes. Au large des côtes d'Éthiopie, il est une île où l'on aime croire encore à ce que racontaient les Grecs anciens.   
Il y a là un endroit fort différent des villages normaux comme des camps d'aide humanitaire, mais qui recueille les enfants perdus dont plus personne ne veut... et qui prétend les rendre forts, pour le bien de l'humanité entière. En secret. Revers de la médaille, pour que ça en vaille la peine, il existe une distinction à mériter particulièrement ; ils sont plusieurs enfants à se retrouver autant en compétition qu'entre vrais camarades et ceux qui seront déçus... ne verront pas grand' chose changer à leur vie. À cette époque, ils sont une poignée à espérer devenir « Andromède ».  
Leur maître, qui les protège et les forme, porte la _Cloth_ de Céphée. Quoi de plus logique ?  
Il existe une constellation de Cassiopée, mais pour eux, ici et maintenant, il n'est pas question de Cloth à son image. Peut-être existe-t-elle quelque part, peut-être est-elle perdue, peut-être reviendra-t-elle au grand jour plus tard, mais sans doute pour aucun d'eux. Tout le monde connaît la légende, sur cette île, et Cassiopée n'est pas très populaire.

Enfin voilà. Des apprentis réunis autour d'une urne scellée.  
Personne parmi eux ne sait à quoi ressemble la Cloth qu'elle contient. Seul le maître a la capacité d'ouvrir l'urne, quand le temps sera venu de juger. En attendant, ils imaginent.   
Ils s'entraînent dur, pour la mériter.  
Et parmi eux, il y a June qui se laisse aller à rêver.

L'histoire de cette princesse de légende...  
Elle ne se sent pas trop de la représenter.  
Mais elle est la seule fille ici. Un garçon ne pourrait pas endosser le rôle d'Andromède, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis elle est née éthiopienne. Même si elle est métissee et que ce sont les gènes de ses ancêtres venus d'ailleurs qui ont gagné la bataille pour s'exprimer, il y avait cette légende familiale comme quoi, sur place, ils descendaient de grands chefs (ce qui ne rendait la mésunion que pire, et... enfin bon.)  
Cette Cloth lui reviendra donc. Peut-être pas _exactement_ de droit. Mais automatiquement quand même.  
Et puis après tout, c'est elle la plus forte ici. Même si l'orgueil des garçons se refuse à le reconnaître. À âge égal, elle est un peu plus grande, plus souple, plus rapide. Leur inégalité devant la puberté l'avantage. Elle ne pensait pas comme ça il n'y encore pas si longtemps. Mais voilà, depuis peu, elle sent qui elle est. Le masque qu'elle porte depuis quelques années déjà cache son visage mais son corps ne ment pas.   
En secret, en plus, elle se sent spéciale. Elle pense que le maître l'aime peut-être un peu plus que les autres. Elle peut le plier à sa volonté. Quand elle demande, elle obtient de lui sa clémence pour d'autres apprentis si l'entraînement se fait trop dur. Quand ils demandent pour eux-mêmes, il ne fait que se durcir devant leur faiblesse ; c'est normal après tout. Quand ils demandent pour un autre... ah, non, d'abord c'est rarissime qu'ils osent. Ensuite, ça ne change rien. Elle seule. 

Mais quand le secret se craquèle, qu'elle commence à afficher un peu trop de ces certitudes, le maître la gronde.  
« C'est une question de mérite et d'harmonie.   
» Tu es forte, c'est vrai. Mais as-tu vraiment ce qu'il faut ? Pour être un Saint, j'en suis sûr. Pour être Andromède, je le suis moins.   
» Et surtout, ne vas pas croire que cette Cloth t'est due pour des raisons futiles.   
» As-tu déjà oublié ? Depuis que tu es arrivée ici, tu n'es plus une fille. Ce masque sur ton visage en est la preuve. Vous êtes tous des apprentis au même titre, sur un même pied d'égalité. Fille ou garçon, ni Athéna ni Andromède ne feront la différence.   
» De toute façon les Cloths ne sont pas figées et peuvent changer de forme, dit-on.   
» Ne te repose ni sur de fausses évidences, ni sur des lauriers même pas encore certains. Ne laisse pas les autres te dépasser, si jamais tu laisses tes certitudes t'aveugler. »

Le maître n'est pas méchant. Il n'est même pas sévère mais juste. Il est tout simplement _juste_. La fierté indue qui pointe chez sa jeune élève risque de la déservir, alors il l'aide à la voir telle qu'elle est, pour qu'elle s'en débarrasser avant qu'elle ne devienne excessive et la handicappe. Un peu de confiance en qui elle est, c'est très bien. Si ça tournait à l'arrogance stupide, ça serait bien dommage. Il ne le lui souhaite pas.   
« Allons. Remets-toi à l'entraînement, si tu veux mériter ta Cloth un jour. Si tu persévères, il y en aura bien une pour toi. » 

D'abord interdite par ses reproches, elle réalise bien vite qu'il douche ses prétensions, mais pas tous ses espoirs. Elle ne sera peut-être pas Andromède, non, mais elle sera quand même quelqu'un. Avec reconnaissance, elle se range à ses ordres et reprend sa place.


End file.
